hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Sanzenin
|}} |seiyuu = Tomomichi Nishimura|status = Alive}} is Nagi's grandfather and the head of the Sanzenin family, as well as one of the five directors in charge of Hakuou Academy. He lives in a mansion much bigger and with many servants, than the mansion Nagi lives in, Though Nagi refers to her grandfather as an "oil tycoon", It is unknown where the Sanzenin wealth comes from. Appearance Mikado is an old man with grey hair and a beard and he has yellow eyes. He wears a brown hat and he has brown vest over his white polo shirt and brown pants. Background and Personality It is shown that Mikado is an old friend of Athena in the past, and knows of her magic and abilities and also the power of the King's Jewel. He sometimes has a childish act towards his granddaughter, playing a small prank with the cost of 20 trillion yen just for fun. When he is yelled at by his granddaughter, he sometimes cries and hugs Maria. Story Introduction Mikado first apears in front of Hayate at the Sanzenin Main Mansion He has the ability to judge a person's character just by looking at them. From what he saw in Hayate, he gives Hayate a pendant that is supposed to be his compass for life (but turns out to be a cursed pendant). Mt. Takao Arc Mikado later appears in Aika's flashback prompting her to take a King's Jewel from him despite it being cursed. Golden Week Arc After a prolonged absence, Mikado appears before Klaus wishing him a happy birthday, then boasts to Klaus about how he looks younger despite the both of them being the same age. Later after recieving numerious complaints over the rights to the Sanzenin inheritence, He makes a new set of conditions and declares that whoever retrieves Hayate's King's Jewel for over 24 hours or destroys it will become the heir of his estate. Mikado appears once again in Athena's flashback, after checking for the entrance, Athena confirms to him that the path to the Royal Garden was gone, after speculating with her on why the path to the Royal Garden gone, He comes to the conclusion that someone might have take the power of royalty while she was gone. He then remarks on how their fondest wish was crumbling down before being questioned by Athena if Himegami and herself were just used by him, then correcting her with a smirk on his face, claiming that the three of them were accomplices in the pursuit of the power of God. Later, after learning from Hayate about the conditions to the Sanzenin inheritence, Sakuya calls and questions, Mikado about the new conditions before being asked to put Hayate on phone, revealing to Hayate that this is a test on whether he would sacrifice somone in order to protect his master, Mikado then tells Hayate about how Nagi was spoiled by luxury and if he lost his stone Nagi will no longer be able to live in her mansion or use any of the villas owned by the Sanzenin family and if he chose Athena over Nagi, he would no longer be Nagi's butler and his debt of 150 million yen would be transferred over to Athena. After being asked by Hayate on why hes doing all of this, Mikado cryptically tells him "even if I became Santa I wouldn't give you any presents", then threatens Hayate that if he told Nagi or Maria about any of this he will end then and there before hanging up on him. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) In Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Episode 5, it appears that he strongly dislikes Nagi's father, calling him an embarrassment to the Sanzenin family, and a con man who used them to get to the Sanzenin fortune. Trivia * In Chapter 249 It is revealed that Mikado is the supposed "Mysterious Santa Claus" that Hayate met in his childhood, when he told Hayate to work hard, as the Honest will be the last to laugh but he didn't give any presents to him because Hayate's family was poor. Navigation Category:Member of the Sanzenin family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters